La Siguiente Generación
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki ha demostrado muchas veces que él es mejor ninja de Konoha y está a punto de convertirse en Hokage... Pero ahora le llega el turno a la siguiente generación de continuar con el camino del Ninja... ¿Podrá Konohamaru seguir sus pasos?.
1. Prologo

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Spoilers de una parte avanzada del manga de Naruto, en muchos aspectos… ya que estaría situado en un futuro no muy lejano de por dónde va actualmente el manga. Y quiero pedir paciencia con esta historia, porque es de mis historias de Naruto, la más seria y espero que la más interesante… Un saludo y espero que disfrutéis con su lectura.******

La Siguiente Generación  
**Prologo:**** El Sacrificio de un Héroe****  
**  
Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente, el ultimo alumno del legendario y fallecido Sannin conocido con el nombre de Jiraiya, el chico rubio mas hiperactivo de toda la aldea Konoha, conocido por ser el Jjinkurichi contendor del Bijuu más poderoso de todos; el zorro de nueve colas, también conocido como Kyübi…

Se encontraba paseando por las calles de Konoha camino a su lugar favorito, el restaurante Ichiraku Ramen, donde Naruto iba todos los días a comer… Pero esta vez iba acompañado de una persona muy especial para él, alguien quien lo admiraba muchísimo desde el día que lo conoció… El Pequeño Konohamaru Sarutobi, nieto del tercer Hokage… Alguien que para Naruto era como un hermano menor a quien debía enseñarle y debía cuidar…  
_  
_"_Naruto-nichan… ¿Entonces dentro de un mes te nombraran Hokage?"_

Naruto asintió, estaba muy feliz… Por fin cumpliría uno de sus grandes sueños, no hacía mucho que la princesa Tsunade, la quinta Hokage o como él la llamaba cariñosamente Vieja Tsunade, le dijo que lo nombraría Hoakge en ese plazo de tiempo, Naruto quedo muy sorprendido por aquellas palabras, pero Tsunade le reconoció que había llegado su momento, había cumplido con todos sus objetivos; El primero de ellos derrotar a Akatsuki casi por completo, salvo un miembro que logro escapar al que se le conocía como Tobi, pero a cambio había logrado rescatar a su mejor amigo y hermano y compañero de equipo del camino de la oscuridad que había emprendido por su venganza, el ultimo ninja del clan Uchiha; Sasuke Uchiha quien había vuelto a la aldea, tras luchar junto con Naruto para derrotar a Akatsuki, para felicidad de todas las Kunoichis incluida su adorada Sakura-chan, pero por motivos de seguridad solo se le permitía moverse por Konoha con vigilancia de los Ambus, a pesar de eso, …

El equipo 7 ya no estaba tan unido como antes, hacia bastante tiempo que no hacían misiones en grupo, unos seis o siete meses, y eso era un poco triste pero confiaba que con el tiempo, todo volvería a ser igual…

_"Konohamaru… Ser Hokage es algo muy difícil… Pero estoy seguro que algún día, tu lo serás, y de que tu abuelo estará muy orgulloso de ti, aunque tiene motivos para estarlo ya."_

Konohamaru se sonrojo un poco, ante las palabras de su amigo…__

"Ojala, le echo mucho de menos… "

Dijo el chico triste, Naruto asintió…__

"Yo también lo echo mucho de menos, y a Ero-sennin…"

Respondió el rubio con melancolía…

_"Eso me recuerda… Konohamaru… ¿Sigues practicando con el Rasengan?"_

"Si todos los días, sin excepción…. Pero, pero aun estoy lejos de alcanzar tu nivel, no he conseguido perfeccionarlo para que se convierta en el Füton Rasengan."

Dijo el chico con un deje de tristeza…

Naruto le sonrió al chico, y le puso una mano en el hombro…

_"Konohamaru, no tengas tanta prisa por crecer… Recuerda que a mí me costó muchísimo perfeccionarlo, y yo lo logre porque tengo en mi interior tengo al Kyübi y si no es por eso yo nunca lo hubiera logrado tan rápido… Ya que el Cuarto Hokage nunca lo logro, y es el mejor ninja que el mundo haya tenido."_

Konohamaru negó con una sonrisa…__

"No, Naruto-nichan… Tú eres el mejor ninja que el mundo ha conocido, eres el más poderoso… Serás el mejor Hokage que Konoha pueda tener… Pero solo hasta que yo me convierta en Hokage dentro de unos cuantos años y te supere."

Dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa, Naruto le acaricio el cabello al chico con una sonrisa, sin dudas lo apreciaba muchísimo…

En ese instante, una chica peli rosa les interrumpió…

_"Hola, chicos… Sabía que estabais por aquí."_

Naruto y Konohamaru se voltearon, para ver a la Kunoichi que había llegado al restaurante…

_"Hola Sakura-chan."_

"Hola Sakura."

Respondieron Naruto y Konohamaru…__

"Naruto, te estaba buscando…"

Naruto asintió, y se despidió de Konohamaru con una sonrisa…  
_  
"Te veo mañana, Konohamaru… Que pases una buena noche."_

"Tu también Naruto-nichan, Adiós Sakura."

Naruto se alejo del Ichiraku Ramen junto con Sakura… Anduvieron unos minutos en silencio… Hasta que llegaron a cierto parque de la aldea que no solía ser muy transitado…

Fue Sakura la primera en romper el hielo…

_"Así que… Lo has logrado… ¿Ahora cumplirás tu sueño?"_

Naruto miro a los ojos de Sakura, y vio en ellos… Lo que veía desde el día que la conoció, a la mujer que amaba, no por un capricho de la infancia, sino porque desde el día que la conoció el supo que sería la mujer de su vida, su amor por ella… Era el amor más puro que pudiera sentir por alguien…__

"Uno de mis sueños, pero aun me queda otro."

Dijo el rubio, mirando a los ojos de la chica… La cual se sonrojo ante esa dulce mirada que le ofrecía su compañero…__

"¿Y cuál es ese sueño?."

Naruto sonrió con tranquilidad…__

"Tu… Sakura-chan, tu eres mi otro sueño."

Sakura quedo impactada por las palabras de Naruto, ella era consciente que el chico sentía algo por ella, pero nunca pensó que fuera algo más serio que un simple capricho de la infancia, como el que ella sentía por su compañero Sasuke… Pero enseguida ella recordó, las muchas veces que Naruto la salvo de los diversos peligros, las muchas veces que él la cuido, todas las veces que le dedico palabras bonitas, todos los buenos momentos… Y también los momentos tristes en los que Naruto le había prometido rescatar a Sasuke para que ella pudiera ser feliz con el…

_"Naruto, siempre me has cuidado, me has protegido, has intentado hacerme feliz…"_

Naruto miro con lágrimas en sus ojos a la chica…

_"Sakura-chan, te amo… Te amo más que a nadie en la aldea, que en el mundo entero… Te amo con todo mi corazón Sakura-chan."_

Sakura simplemente tomo su rostro, y lo beso… La chica peli rosa beso a Naruto, con todo su deseo, con todo su amor…

Naruto sintió la mayor felicidad que un hombre podía tener, sus dos sueños podrían hacerse realidad…__

"Naruto, yo también te amo… Y a partir de hoy, estaremos siempre juntos."

Naruto fue ahora quien beso a la chica, y con este beso… Unieron su amor, como pareja, como compañeros, como amantes, como novios… Enseguida llegaron a la casa del chico, y allí compartieron su gran momento, su amor, su deseo… Su primera vez, el momento mágico de Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno…

Varias horas después…

Llegada la noche a la aldea de Konoha… Todos sus habitantes descansaban inmensos en la tranquilidad de la noche, Naruto y Sakura dormían juntos por primera vez como pareja, abrazados el uno al otro…

Todo parecía ir muy bien, hasta que un fuerte ruido, les hizo despertar… Una fuerte explosión, seguida de un conjunto de varias más…

_"¡¡¡Nos atacan!!!."…¡¡¡Una invasión, Una invasión!!!."_

Se oyeron gritos y voces que gritaban por toda la aldea…

Naruto y Sakura conscientes de ello, se despertaron… Para comprobar con pánico, como gran parte de la aldea había sido devastada por una serie de explosiones…

Ambos se vistieron con sus ropas… Dispuestos a defender su hogar…

_"Sakura-chan, vete a la oficina de la vieja, y dile que prepare un plan de evacuación inmediato, yo invocare a Gamabunta e iré a ver qué ocurre."_

Sakura muy asustada negó con la cabeza…_  
_

"_No, No, No… Naruto-kun, no quiero dejarte solo, no quiero que te pase nada."_

"Sakura-chan… Por favor, no me va a pasar nada, te lo prometo… Voy a ser el futuro Hokage, estaré bien."

Naruto se acerco a la chica… Y la beso con cariño con la mayor ternura posible, durante unos segundos…  
_  
"Te quiero… Sakura-chan."_

E instantemente el rubio desapareció por la ventana, sin que Sakura siquiera pudiera seguirlo… La chica solamente dejo escapar una lágrima… Y corrió directa hacia la oficina de la Hokage…__

Minutos después…

Naruto había llegado hacia el centro de la primera explosión, allí quedo impactado ante quien encontró, era el único miembro de Akatsuki que había sobrevivido, ese que llamaban Tobi, que cubria su rostro con una máscara naranja que dejaba solo ver un ojo, pero esta vez el ninja de Akatsuki, no llevaba la máscara… Si no dejaba caer su larga y puntiaguda caballera negra que cubría una parte de su rostro, solo mostrando un ojo donde se podía vislumbrar el famoso; Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno…  
_  
"Madara Uchiha… "_

Alrededor de este había cientos de cadáveres de ninjas de Konoha; tanto Chunins y Jounins que habían sido mascacrados por el legendario Uchiha…  
_  
_Naruto invoco a Gamabunta y empezó el combate contra él, activando su modo ermitaño…

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage…

Sakura irrumpió en la oficina casi tirando la puerta abajo, allí estaba la Hokage y maestra suya, junto a su asistente Shizune y varios Ambus; entre ellos su apreciado maestro Kakashi, junto a varios compañeros suyos…

_"Tsunade-sama… Nos atacan."_

Tsunade miro a los ojos de su alumna con preocupación…__

¿Dónde está Naruto?."  
  
Pregunto la rubia Hokage… Sakura simplemente dijo lo que Naruto le había pedido que le dijera…

_"Tsunade-sama… Naruto ha ido a combatir al enemigo, me ha pedido que hagamos un plan de evacuación inmediata para evacuar a toda la aldea."  
_  
_"¿¿¿¿Qué???...¿¿¿Se ha ido solo a combatir???."_

Tsunade dio rápidamente órdenes de que comenzara con la evacuación de todo civil, y a los ninjas más poderosos… les dio la orden inmediata de ir ayudar al rubio…

_"Sakura-chan, tu quédate conmigo… Habrá una avalancha de heridos, necesitare que me ayudes a curarlos."_

Sakura rogo a los dioses, por el bienestar de su amado Naruto…

Mientras en el centro de la aldea, Naruto a lomos de Gamabunta estaba combatiendo a su rival… Pero este era demasiado poderoso, tanto que solo no podía hacer nada, el modo ermitaño había desaparecido y casi no le quedaba fuerzas… Sin embargo antes de que pudiera actuar…__

Madara Uchiha hizo un sello con el que logro inmovilizar a Naruto… Sin que este pudiera reaccionar, realizo una extraña técnica… Que hizo que Naruto pegara un fuerte grito de dolor…

En ese instante, lo que Naruto tanto temía… Empezó a ocurrir, El sello del Kyübi se había roto por completo, y este empezó a sacar chakra del zorro de nueve colas, sin que pudiera evitarlo… Pronto empezaron a salir una por una todas las colas del zorro, el chico luchaba por mantener el control, pero cada vez le era más difícil… A la cuarta cola, logro recuperar el movimiento… Pero era incapaz de sostenerse, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por controlar el poder del Kyübi, quien parecía totalmente excitado, porque por fin podría salir del cuerpo de su contenedor…

Naruto saco la sexta cola…__

"¡¡¡¡MIERDAAAAA!!!!....¡¡NO PUEDO CONTROLARLO!!!"

Madara Uchiha miraba con una sonrisa complacido… ya que muy pronto el Kyübi saldría de su prisión, y destruiría la aldea de Konoha para siempre y con su inmenso poder lo controlaría y podría conquistar el mundo entero…

Naruto aun luchando por mantener el control…

_"Gamabunta, tengo que hacerlo… No puedo aguantar más, si esto sigue así… El Kyübi escapara y lograra su objetivo."_

"Naruto… ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!...¡¡¡Si lo haces, tu…!!!"

"Es la única opción, si no lo hago todos moriremos."

En ese instante, Konohamaru llego dispuesto a combatir junto a Naruto…  
_  
"Naruto-nichan, he venido a ayudarte."_

"Naruto seguía luchando por mantener el control de su cuerpo y del demonio que había en su interior… Y en ese momento salió la séptima cola…

"¡¡¡Konohamaru!!!... ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MI!!!

"¿Naruto-nichan?... "

Konohamaru iba a acercarse a Naruto, pero el chakra de este era tan intenso que le fue imposible…

_"Gamabunta, no me queda más remedio… Tengo que hacerlo… Entiéndelo, por favor."_

La gran rana, simplemente cerró los ojos un instante reflexionando sobre la situación, y en menos de tres segundos los volvió abrir y asintió…__

"Muchacho… Me honras, estas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida, por tu aldea… Sin duda de tal palo, tal astilla… Bien, Naruto Uzumaki… Yo me encargare de que seas recordado como un Héroe, junto como el…"

Naruto grito de dolor… En el momento que la octava cola salió… Y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, si saliera la novena cola… Sería el fin de todo…

"_Bien, hagámoslo… AHORA…"_

"¡¡¡Hiraishin No Jutsu!!!."****

Naruto instantáneamente desapareció de lomos de Gamabunta, esto sorprendió a Madara…

Gamabunta se lanzo al ataque de frente, contra el Akatsuki, este iba a detenerle… Pero antes de que llegara el ataque de la rana… Naruto apareció de la nada frente al Uchiha, este sorprendido antes de que pudiera reaccionar, noto como Naruto hacia un sello a gran velocidad y acto seguido colocaba una mano en su pecho…  
_  
"¡¡¡SHIKI FÜJIN!!!."_

Una gran luz blanca, ilumino por unos instantes toda la aldea de Konoha… Konohamaru que presencio toda la escena solo pudo gritar…  
_  
"¡¡¡¡¡NARUTO-NICHAN!!!!!!"_

Tras unos largos segundos, la luz blanca desapareció del cielo… Y ante los ojos del joven genin, solo quedaban dos figuras en el aire, una caía sin vida al suelo, era la de Madara Uchiha quien había muerto definitivamente… La otra era la de Naruto, quien había logrado realizar ese Jutsu prohibido con éxito… Su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo…

Konohamaru corrió hacia su amigo, con lágrimas en los ojos, él sabía lo que ese Jutsu significaba… Porque su abuelo, murió también utilizándolo para proteger a la aldea de Orochimaru, años atrás en fallido ataque de invasión con la aldea de la Arena…  
_  
"Naruto-nichan… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?..."_

Naruto que estaba exhausto en el suelo…__

"Konohamaru… Prométeme, prométeme que cuidaras de Sakura-chan y dile que me perdone."

"¿Naruto-nichan?."

"Promételo... Promételo Konohamaru."

"Te lo prometo, Naruto-nichan, te lo prometo…Te prometo que cuidare de Sakura"

Dijo el niño con lagrimas…__

"Gracias por todo."

Fueron las últimas palabras que Naruto dejo escapar, antes de soltar su último aliento, sus ojos se cerraron por última vez… Y en ese mismo momento, su alma se fue para siempre…

Konohamaru abrazo el cuerpo ya sin vida de su querido amigo, dejando escapar un grito de tristeza, de desesperación, de rabia, de impotencia… Pero sobretodo un grito de lleno de dolor, acababa de perder a otro de sus seres queridos…  
**  
**_"¡¡¡NARUTO-NICHAN!!!"__  
__**  
CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**La Siguiente Generación  
****Capitulo 1: La Noticia trágica  
**  
Una fuerte lluvia había empezado a caer sobre la aldea de Konoha, Konohamaru lloraba abrazando el cuerpo de Naruto sin vida, el chico solo podía dejar escapar por su rostro lagrimas que no podrían ser consoladas de ningún modo…

_"Naruto-nichan"_

Gamabunta solo miraba con tristeza la escena, no podía evitar recordar el valor que había demostrado Naruto, el mismo valor que demostró el Cuarto Hokage el día que sello el Kyübi dentro de su propio hijo…

"_Naruto, eres un héroe… Eres un héroe para Konoha, y serás recordado siempre como tal, como tu padre siempre quiso."_

Fueron las palabras que la gran rana dijo en voz alta, con mucha tristeza…

En ese instante, un gran grupo de ninjas llegaron al lugar liderados por Kakashi…

Kakashi solo le basto un segundo comprender la escena, y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Naruto…

Allí pudo comprobar con horror, que su alumno había muerto, enseguida comprendió lo que había sucedido… El había usado la misma técnica que había usado su sensei en su día, la que le llevo a la muerte para proteger a la aldea de Konoha…

Kakashi comenzó a llorar…

_"Perdóname sensei, Perdóname… Perdóname por haberte fallado, por no haberlo protegido…"_

Kakashi tomo el cuerpo del joven Naruto, entre sus brazos… Y lloro en silencio, mientras por dentro se sentía destrozado…

Gamabunta empezó hablar…

_"Kakashi, debes sentirte orgulloso… Tu alumno ha sido muy valiente, ha sido capaz de hacer ese jutsu, para protegeros del bastardo de Madara Uchiha, y del Kyübi que estaba en su interior… Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaríamos todos muertos…. Naruto se ha convertido en el Héroe de Konoha como su padre, tu sensei Minato Namikaze."_

Kakashi asintió…

_"Debo informar a la Hokage de lo ocurrido."_

Dijo Kakashi con mucha tristeza, Konohamaru se interpuso…

_"No, Yo lo hare… Naruto-nichan me hizo prometerle antes de morir, que cuidaría de Sakura, es mi deber… Se lo debo a él, Kakashi-sensei… Yo iré a informar a la Hokage y a Sakura."_

Kakashi asintió…

_"De acuerdo, entonces me llevare el cuerpo de Naruto… Nos vemos después."_

Konohamaru simplemente desapareció, aún con lágrimas en el rostro, el chico seguía llorando, y montones de recuerdos que compartió con Naruto… pasaron por su mente…__

_**Flashback**___

En la oficina del Hokage…

Naruto discutía con su abuelo, el gran Sarutobi el tercer Hokage… Y el irrumpió siendo un niño de escasos 8 años… en la oficina de su abuelo, desafiándole… Pero antes de poder atacar, el resbalo y se cayó al suelo… El culpo a Naruto por ello y este le encaro…

Pensando que jamás le pegaría por ser el nieto del Hokage, Naruto le dio un buen golpe…

Gesto que sorprendió al viejo y a todos los demás…

Mas tarde…

Naruto le enseñaba el Sexy No Jutsu, y le decía algo que jamás olvidaría…  
_  
"No existe ningún atajo para ser Hokage, si tanto lo deseas… Tendrás que vencerme a mí."_

….

Tiempo más tarde…

En un campo de entrenamiento de la aldea…

Naruto le enseñaba a él los principios básicos del Rasengan… Este miraba a Naruto con admiración, como podía realizar tal técnica que solo Jiraiya el sannin legendario y el Cuarto Hokage habían logrado…

_"Algún día tu lo conseguirás, Konohamaru."_

…

Tres años después…

El día que Naruto regreso del entrenamiento al que se fue con Jiraiya…  
El junto a su equipo y Sakura habían ido a recibirle, cuando se cruzaron con el… Le mostro su mejorado Sexy No Jutsu, Naruto hizo lo propio y Sakura golpeo al rubio dejándole tirado en el suelo…

…

Mas tarde, le enseño la evolución del Sexy No Jutsu con la técnica: Relación entre chicas, lo que le hizo ganarse a él, un golpe de la violenta Sakura, para seguidamente dejarla en ridículo con la otra variante: Relación entre chicos, he hizo un jutsu en el que aparecía Sasuke y Sai desnudos abrazándose… Naruto horrorizado le golpeo, alegando que le había enseñado algo asqueroso…

…

Después de vencer a Akatsuki…

Naruto habiendo rescatado a Sasuke, empezó a entrenar con Konohamaru… Y casi todos los días iban a comer juntos a Ichiraku Ramen, si ninguno estaba de misión… Naruto le hablaba sobre de cada que pasaba estaba más cerca de convertirse en Hokage, y muy de vez en cuando sobre los sentimientos que tenia por Sakura…

Lo que sentía por ella, el lo animaba para que se le declarase, pero Naruto no lo tenía claro y era incapaz de hacerlo…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Konohamaru, seguía saltando por los tejados de la ciudad, rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage…

_ "Sin dudas… Naruto-nichan eras como un hermano mayor, y el mejor maestro que pude tener."_

De repente se encontró con Ino Yamanaka… La mejor amiga de Sakura… Este la llamo… La chica se volteo sorprendida…__

"Ino-san… Necesito que me digas donde están Sakura y la Hokage."

La muchacha noto que el rostro de Konohamaru estaba empapado de lagrimas, iba a preguntarle que por que estaba llorando, pero al ver los ojos del chico… La seriedad, la tristeza que vio en ellos, la asusto un poco… Simplemente asintió y le indico que lo siguiera…

Ino no se atrevió a preguntarle, ni a decirle nada…

Y unos minutos después, habían llegado al hospital de Konoha… Konohamaru irrumpió en el, sin hacer caso de las advertencias de las enfermeras o de Ino, de que no podía correr por el interior del hospital, el no hizo ningún caso… y no se detuvo hasta que llego finalmente a una sala… Donde había cientos de heridos, allí vio a Sakura que estaba curando a un herido con su jutsu medico… También estaban Shizune y la Hokage, las tres mujeres miraron sorprendidas a Konohamaru…

La Hokage iba a decir algo… Pero el chico clavo sus ojos en la pelirosa, por un instante la miro con todo el dolor del mundo… Y tras eso, simplemente corrió a abrazarla…

_"Sakura…Lo siento, perdóname… Naruto-nichan… Naruto-nichan… Se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre…"_

Las palabras de Konohamaru llegaron a Sakura como si de un golpe se tratara… La chica sintió algo que jamás pensó sentir, una punzada llena de dolor… Y negó con la cabeza…  
_  
"No, no puede ser..."_

"Sakura… Naruto-nichan ha muerto, el se ha sacrificado por salvarnos a todos…"

Tsunade y Shizune quedaron impactadas al escucharlo claramente de Konohamaru, en cambio Sakura que no daba crédito… Cayó al suelo de rodillas… Konohamaru que la estaba abrazando, simplemente la abrazo con más fuerza, mientras la sujetaba…__

"No, No, No… Él, el me lo prometió… ME LO PROMETIO… QUE NO PASARIA NADA."

"¡¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!!!"

Chillo la peli rosa histérica...

Tsunade se tuvo que sentar en una silla de la impresión, por su rostro empezó a caer lágrimas, lagrimas de tristeza, de dolor… Ella quería a Naruto como un hijo, como en su día quiso a su hermano pequeño Nawaki, y su novio Dan que murieron siendo jóvenes…

_"Konohamaru… ¿¿¿Dónde ESTA???... ¡¡¡¡QUIERO VERLO!!!!... SEGURO QUE AUN PUEDO CURARLO, ESTOY SEGURA… EL ESTA VIVO… TIENE AL KYÜBI… TIENE QUE ESTARLO… ES NARUTO…"_

Konohamaru dejo escapar las lágrimas nuevamente por su rostro, que no podía contenerlas más… Se sentía culpable por no haber hecho nada más por Naruto… Y por ella, Konohamaru deseo con todo su corazón, haber sido él quien hubiera protegido a Naruto y a la aldea, eso habría hecho más feliz a Sakura, ya que tendría a su Naruto con ella…Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Naruto…

_"Sakura, el me pidió que te dijera que le perdonaras… Naruto hizo el mismo jutsu que hicieron mi abuelo y el Cuarto Hokage para proteger a la aldea…_

"¿¿¿QUE???...¿¿¿Cómo POR QUE LO HIZO???"

Chillo histérica Tsunade, a punto de perder los papeles, muy alterada mientras era sujetada por Shizune y reconfortada quien también estaba llorando…

_"Para protegeros del Kyübi, porque Madara Uchiha el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, consiguió romper el sello de este… Y la única salida que tuvo Naruto, fue emplear esa técnica prohibida para exterminar al Uchiha y al Kyübi a la vez, aun con el precio de pagarlo con su propia vida... Sin dudas Naruto Uzumaki, es un Heroe para esta aldea..."_

Dijo una voz entre las sombras, con tristeza… Todos se voltearon para ver a la pequeña y vieja rana: Fukasaku que había aparecido en el lugar…  
Sakura que había quedado conmocionada, por las palabras de la vieja rana…

_"Naruto… Amor mío, eres un Héroe… Pero ¿¿¿Qué voy hacer sin ti???."_

Tsunade que había comprendido todo lo sucedido… Se levanto y se acerco a su alumna…

_"Sakura, debemos ser valientes… Naruto lo hizo porque es el mejor ninja que Konoha ha tenido, es un Héroe… Y será tratado como tal, pese a quien le pese."_

Esta la abrazo como quien abrazaba a una madre… Tsunade viendo el alterado estado de su alumna, presiono un punto en su nuca para que se quedara dormida… Y tranquila unas horas…

Konohamaru observo con tristeza… Y se coloco junto con Shizune quien también lloraba… Al lado de Ino que lo había presenciado todo… Que también estaba en Shock por lo que había sucedido, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una lágrima por su rostro…Sin dudas aquel día, sería un día triste eternamente recordado por todos en la aldea de Konoha…

Fukasaku se acerco a Konohamaru…

_"Así que tu eres, el nieto de Sarutobi… ¿Me equivoco?."_

Konohamaru asintió…__

"También eras amigo de Naruto, lo querías como un hermano mayor, como un sensei… ¿Verdad?"

"Si, señor."

La rana deposito en las manos del chico un viejo pergamino…

_"Cuando estés listo, aprende a utilizarlo… Me encargare personalmente de que formalices un contrato con las ranas, como hicieron en su día; Jiraiya, el cuarto Hokage y Naruto… ¿De acuerdo?... Si eres lo suficientemente bueno, quizás logres que las ranas te ayuden en tu camino del ninja."  
_  
Konohamaru asintió con una reverencia…

_"Si, por supuesto que lo hare… Porque quiero ser tan fuerte como Naruto."_

La rana asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Tsunade…__

"Debo marcharme, y lamento profundamente la muerte de Naruto, se que lo querías como un hijo, Tsunade… Siento no haber podido evitarlo, siento de corazón no haber podido de ser más ayuda."

Tsunade negó con la cabeza…__

"La culpa es mía, solo mía… No he sido una buena Hokage… Tenía que haber sido yo, quien hubiese luchado contra Madara Uchiha y si hubiera tenido que dar mi vida por Naruto y por toda la aldea, lo hubiera hecho gustosa… Después de esto, mi fracaso ha quedado patente… He fallado a Jiraiya, le he fallado a Sarutobi-sensei y les he fallado especialmente a sus padres; Minato y Kushina… Y le he fallado a él, a Naruto… A quien quería como un hijo y he fallado a mi alumna quien lo amaba… No merezco ser la Hokage de esta aldea… "

"TSUNADE-SAMA… SE ESTA EQUIVOCANDO"

Grito Shizune… Sorprendida por las palabras de su maestra…

_"Tsunade, no te tortures por ello… Naruto ha hecho lo que su corazón, le pedía que debía hacer e hizo lo correcto… Tsunade tú tienes que cuidar a esa chica, ella era importante para Naruto, el la amaba… Y al igual que Jiraiya te amaba a ti… Tú tienes que mantenerte serna y firme… Y velar por el futuro de la aldea, algún día… Ninjas como Konohamaru, serán los que protejan esta aldea… Y tienes que velar por todos ellos hasta entonces."_

Tsunade asintió… Y la rana desaprecio…__

Mas tarde…

Shizune e Ino llevaron a Sakura al hospital… Konohamaru acompaño a Tsunade hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Naruto, custodiado por los ambus y Kakashi… Y durante el camino, fueron hablando…

"_Lo siento abuela… No pude ayudarlo y eso que estuve junto a él…"_

La Hokage miro con tristeza al chico… Le recordaba mucho a Naruto, su influencia en el… Era muy grande… Y sabia bien, que a pesar de ser muy joven había perdido a muchas personas importantes; primero a su abuelo, tres años más tarde a su tío, el Jounin Asuma Sarutobi y por ultimo al que consideraba como un Hermano mayor… Naruto…

La mujer se detuvo y simplemente abrazo al chico, con mucha ternura…

_"Konohamaru… Has sido muy valiente, estuviste junto con Naruto hasta el final, después tuviste el valor de venir a informarme a mí y a Sakura… Estoy segura que lo hiciste porque tienes un gran corazón, y querías mucho a Naruto…"_

Konohamaru respondió con tristeza…

_"El me hizo prometerle, que cuidaría a Sakura, que la protegería… Y lo voy hacer, lo voy hacer aunque me cueste la vida…Por que ese es mi camino del ninja… "_

Tsunade asintió emocionada…

_"Y se que lo harás, y es mas… Y estoy segura, que algún día demostraras el valor que Naruto deposito en ti, y te convertirás en un gran Hokage."_

Poco después… Ambos llegaron al edificio, donde custodiaban el cuerpo de Naruto…

Tsunade sintió un dolor muy fuerte al ver el cuerpo de su ahijado… Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima, no fue la única… Todos los compañeros de Naruto allí estaban, estaban destrozados e impactados por lo sucedido… Hinata estaba desmayada… Kiba y Kurenai intentaban reanimarla, Tsunade le pidió a Kurenai que la llevara al hospital…

_"¿Y Sakura?...¿Donde está?."_

Pregunto con tristeza Sasuke, quien parecía muy triste y afectado… No solo por el hecho de que Naruto hubiera muerto, sino por quien era el responsable de ese ataque… Madara Uchiha… Tsunade noto lo que Sasuke sentía y simplemente le dio una orden…

"Sasuke… Sakura está en el hospital con Ino y Shizune, quedo muy afectada al enterarse… Quiero que dentro de dos horas, cuando todo se calme, te pases con Kakashi por mi despacho."__

Ambos asintieron… Tsunade se acerco al cuerpo de Naruto, y allí se arrodillo… Toco su cuerpo frio e inerte…

"Naruto… Perdóname, perdóname por no protegerte, es culpa mía… No he sido una buena Hokage, no merezco ese título… Tu lo merecías, tu debías haber sido el Hokage de esta aldea…"

Tsunade lloro en silencio, mientras oraba por su ahijado…  
_  
"Nunca te olvidare… Naruto… Nunca te olvidare, serás recordado como un Héroe, como el mayor Héroe de Konoha… Lo prometo."_

Dos horas después… En la oficina de La Hokage…__

Tsunade estaba sentada en su despacho… Sus ojos estaban bastante hinchados había llorado durante muchísimo tiempo y estaba muy cansada… Pero ella era la Hokage y tenía trabajo que hacer… En eso que llegaron a la oficina… Kakashi y Sasuke...

_"Gracias por venir, con tanta urgencia."_

"Díganos Tusnade-same, ¿Por qué nos hizo llamar?."

Pregunto Kakashi impaciente, con un tono que aun indicaba que su voz estaba quebrada por la inmensa tristeza que sentía…

_"Sasuke… Se en lo que estas pensando… Y no te culpes por ello, tu no sabias lo que iba a pasar…"_

"…"

"Madara Uchiha estaba vivo, y es algo que no esperábamos… Tu lo conociste en el tiempo que trabajaste para Akatsuki, pero no conociste su poder…"

"Hokage-sama, yo me siento responsable de lo ocurrido, yo debía haber luchado contra él, no Naruto…"

Tsunade suspiro cansada…

_"Ahora eres el único ninja del clan Uchiha, que queda vivo… Y estoy segura que sabes, que van a venir unos días muy difíciles para ti… Porque Naruto era el descendiente directo de la familia Namikaze, el era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage… Aunque la aldea no lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera Sakura, en el momento que yo lo anuncie… La gente no sé como lo tomaran… Muy posiblemente algunos llevados por el dolor y la ignorancia, te odien por ello… Por pertenecer al clan, que acabo con el ultimo descendiente de la familia Namikaze o sea de la familia del Cuarto Hokage…"_

Sasuke asintió algo apenado, pero con su semblante frio y sereno…  
_  
"Soy consciente de ello, y no me importa… Pagar ese precio, si es el precio que debo pagar por haber fallado a Naruto..."_

Tsunade miro triste al chico…

_"Puedo ofrecerte algo de protección, si lo deseas puedo encargar a un par de ambus, que estén contigo."_

Sasuke negó con la cabeza…

_"No quiero ningún tipo de protección, si los aldeanos tienen algo en mi contra, que lo hagan… Si he de defenderme lo hare, pero quiero hacerlo por mí mismo."_

Tsunade asintió…__

"Entonces, puedes irte… Ves al hospital a ver a Sakura, y si despierta regresa a comunicármelo."

"Así lo hare. Hokage-sama."

Y el chico se retiro… La oficina solo quedaron Kakashi y la Hokage…

_"Bien, Kakashi… ¿Cómo estás?... Sé que esto debe ser muy duro para ti, y te traerá muy amargos recuerdos… Pero tienes que ser fuerte."_

Kakashi bajo la cabeza, bastante triste…__

"Gracias por sus palabras, Tsunade-sama… Pero eso no me sirve de consuelo, él era el hijo de mi sensei, mi responsabilidad era cuidarlo y protegerlo y he fallado completamente."

Tsunade negó con la cabeza…__

"No Kakasshi, esa era mi responsabilidad como Hokage… Naruto era como un hijo para mí… Y yo he fracasado… Y no he sabido estar a la altura."

"…"

"Pero no te hice llamar, para lamentarnos de lo sucedido… Te he llamado por otra razón más importante."

"¿Y Cuál es?.

Tsunade miro fijamente al Jounin y hablo con la mayor firmeza posible…__

"Escúchame atentamente, Kakashi… Quiero que a partir de ahora, tú seas el nuevo Hokage de Konoha."

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
